Large-area head-side gas bags have a relatively flat design and are intended to hold the occupant's head within the vehicle in case of a side impact or a vehicle roll-over.
Especially in case of roll-overs, it is difficult to prevent the head from completely slipping off from the gas bag.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle occupant protection device in which the body part to be restrained, in particular in case of a side impact the head is largely maintained in its position.